


再一次就好

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 情人節賀文，蟲鐵百年好合本篇出自安價





	再一次就好

彼得有些忐忑不安，不確定自己手工做出的巧克力好不好吃，他自己試吃過很多次，也在梅嬸的協助下實驗了很多版本，但……一想到這樣寒酸的東西要拿給不知吃過多少高檔美食的史塔克先生，還是覺得很難為情，到底該不該拿出來？而且要在什麼時機點拿？

就在彼得陷入天人交戰的時候，一輛最新款的跑車停在他旁邊，東尼搖下車窗叫了他兩聲：「彼得、彼得？」

彼得完全被早兩分鐘抵達的史塔克先生嚇到，下意識把巧克力胡亂收進書包的他往旁邊跳了好幾步，像是被踩到尾巴的貓一樣彈開。

被已成年卻總像個孩子的彼得逗樂，東尼失笑的打趣：「我有這麼可怕嗎？好了，上車。」

支支吾吾說不出話的彼得只是抓了抓發熱的後頸，乖巧的坐上車。

東尼問著已放寒假的彼得想去哪，他今天剛好空出一天，都沒事。確切來說也並非沒事，只是他全扔給能幹的秘書了。

「我想跟史塔克先生一起去遊樂園。」彼得此話一出，便聽到男人露出幾聲性感的低笑，這要求果然太幼稚了嗎？但是他真的很想去。

「可以啊，但是你該不會想開裡面的碰碰車吧？」東尼摘下墨鏡的模樣讓彼得看出了神，直到他發現自己不知何時從副駕駛座換到駕駛座，咦咦史塔克先生的科技總是這麼厲害啊！不對，現在不是佩服的時候啊！這是要他開車的意思嗎？

「你上次不是說你考到駕照了？這趟路就拜託你囉。」東尼臉上的笑容不知是考驗還是真的相信他，這讓彼得感覺壓力更大了，別說這麼昂貴的車子有損傷他怎麼賠都賠不起，重點是身價難以衡量的史塔克先生坐在車內啊啊！

面對突如其來的考驗，太過緊張的彼得一度把油門跟煞車搞錯，還好這條路上沒什麼來車，讓小蜘蛛有時間在鎮定心神後漸漸上手。

其實這台車內有高科技防呆功能，就跟那台當初東尼買去讓彼得應試的車一樣，是有些巧思的，即使彼得搞砸了也不會真的「搞砸」，但是資優生也不是叫假的，學習能力特別快的彼得都沒用到那些內建的作弊小功能，順利的抵達遊樂園。

彼得深吸了好幾口氣，在車子停妥後偷偷看觀察著史塔克先生的反應，不知道自己的表現怎麼樣呢？

「比我想像中好多了，以後出門都你來開吧。」

比想像中還要好的評語讓彼得有點飄飄然的，覺得今天的自己真是太幸福了，雖然能開上一台好車是每個男人的夢想，但更重要的是史塔克先生願意讓他載！只是這樣會不會搶了哈皮先生的工作？是不是又要被討厭了？

就在彼得胡思亂想的同時，史塔克先生朝他伸出手來，彼得一開始以為對方只是要幫他開門，不想會錯意的他就這樣呆愣著，然而男人的手並沒有去開門，就這樣靠在他的身上，史塔克先生今天擦的古龍水好好聞……有些恍神的彼得還是忍不住伸手抱住對方，就算要被對方吐槽只是要開門之類的也不打緊。

「你是多想開我的門？好了，我們走吧。」似乎知道剛剛彼得在猶豫什麼，東尼調侃了幾句後便放小伙子下車，他到底有多久沒來這種地方了呢？大概只有參加剪綵或是活動露臉拍照而已，真正來玩的次數……他想不起來。

彼得其實不太喜歡被自己請，那樣似乎會被當成小孩子似的，東尼根本不在意那點門票錢、飯錢，但對方就是不肯讓他買單。

雖然想先拉著史塔克先生去鬼屋，但剛剛開車過程實在太緊張了，只能先跑廁所的彼得盡快解決生理需求後，出來發現史塔克先生在看旁邊的商家兜售情人節限定巧克力，那些包裝精緻的東西讓他想起了包包內準備好的禮物，很擔心史塔克先生會覺得店家的巧克力比較好，幸好對方沒有買下來，倒是突然問他如果做個心型版的鋼鐵套裝，不知道感覺怎麼樣。

彼得還沒能發言，史塔克先生更進一步提議：「或是做個愛心型的蜘蛛裝，感覺更像友善的蜘蛛人了吧？」

面對可能的改裝，彼得有些難為情的抓了抓後頸回答：「那史塔克先生要陪我一起穿嗎？」

愛心款的蜘蛛套裝跟鋼鐵人套裝，這比普通的情侶衣還要浪漫啊！史塔克先生真懂！

男人沒料到玩笑話被彼得當真了，還反過來將他一軍！東尼一想到自己的反應爐還是掌心的反應堆要從圓形、大砲型變成愛心形狀，可能還能像卡通那樣射出愛心光線……不行，他都幾歲了啊？

看著臉紅沈默不語的史塔克先生，彼得趁勝追擊：「您不會拒絕我的，對吧？」

語氣雖然依然有禮，卻又帶著不容質疑的強勢，既然史塔克先生都開口了，想必是可行的。

……好像是自己的鍋，這下子沒台階能下的東尼咳了幾聲，硬著頭皮回道：「如果你能解開你目前這套服裝隱藏的四個功能，不可以靠你的駭客朋友，那我就做，可以吧？」

也不等彼得答應與否，東尼主動牽起彼得的手往最附近的一個設施走去，那是最新的鬼屋，東尼其實並不信這些，外星人比鬼神都來得真實多了，只是他現在想逃避真的穿上愛心款鋼鐵裝的可能。

彼得一直很在意被牽著的手，路途上一直偷窺著史塔克先生，鬼屋裡面冷氣開的很強，寒風吹來時也將男人身上的香氣傳來，心猿意馬的彼得滿腦子都想著史塔克先生好可愛，真想抱他。

就在快到出口的時候，一個滿臉是血的人衝了出來，彼得感覺握住他的手指輕微的收攏了一下，被嚇到嗎？從對方從容的表情看不出來，但是彼得注意到那麼一瞬間，史塔克先生下意識擋在他的前方，即使他已經長得比男人高了，可能在史塔克先生心中自己依然是需要被保護的孩子。

其實史塔克先生的狀況已經改善很多，在無限之戰落幕他有幸藉由時間寶石回歸時，那陣子史塔克先生幾乎是保護過頭了。

他想跟對方說自己已經是個能獨當一面的男子漢了，希望先生能再依賴他一些。

踏出鬼屋時，史塔克先生的手也鬆開了，他微笑轉頭問彼得還要去哪？

結果他們跑去搭了天鵝漂流船，東尼調侃彼得擁有一顆老靈魂，他以為年輕人都愛緊張刺激的遊樂設施，聽遠處傳來此起彼落的尖叫，東尼就覺得自己老了。

「還是說你在顧慮我哪些設施不能坐？不用擔心，我會陪你的。」東尼語落，就聽到手機又響了，其實他已經無視了很多通，但是被煩到真的不能不接了，他轉到耳機應了幾句，彼得從史塔克先生的表情就知道接下來行程應該是泡湯了。

果不其然男人掛斷電話露出歉疚的模樣說有個高科技的東西需要他去破解，今天晚上前就要辦妥，他可不想再被隊長那個老頑固碎念一整天，所以要委屈彼得了。

「請讓我跟你回去，我想我能幫得上忙。」彼得一點都不覺得困擾，英雄就是要做好隨時假日被打亂的準備，何況他不能放史塔克先生一人去處理、自己還去玩。

東尼還想拒絕，認為今天是自己邀彼得出來玩的，行程變相改成工作，這不太好。

「重要的是待在史塔克先生的身邊，請讓我幫忙吧。」

看著孩子想也沒想就脫口而出的直率話語，自認是情場老手的東尼竟也感覺心臟漏跳一拍，唉，跟年輕人談戀愛對心臟真的不是很好，以往都是對人講情話的，當這些話拿來招呼自己的時候，卻反而有點不自在。

想搶回主控權的大人在船快滑回碼頭時親了一下彼得的側臉，滿意的欣賞被襲擊的彼得臉紅耳赤的模樣時低聲說道：「先祝你情人節快樂，孩子。」

東尼怕自己忙忘了，因為很常發生這種事，小辣椒會跟自己分手有很多原因，這大概也是其中之一。

轉身率先上岸的東尼並未注意到小蟲有些沮喪的表情，他當然很開心得到史塔克先生的吻，但是居然被搶先祝賀了，嗚嗚。

迅速回到史塔克大樓的他們開始了繁雜的工作，沐浴在光點跟介面中的史塔克先生很美，雖然彼得一直告訴自己要專心，卻總忍不住分神多看幾眼工作中的史塔克先生，尤其是他回家習慣性只套一件黑色的無袖背心工作，那個腰線還有臀部……不對不對，彼得，你是來幫忙的，不是給史塔克先生添麻煩的，逼自己專注的彼得跟著研究起程式，兩人好不容易在晚上九點搞定並回報，伸了個懶腰的彼得覺得肚子有點餓了，他看了一眼史塔克先生，對方正疑惑的看著不小心從他書包裡掉出卻已被壓扁的巧克力。

彼得發誓自己發出了少女般的尖叫，他自己居然也忙到忘記這件事，居然還被史塔克先生發現慘不忍睹的「屍體」，他立刻用蜘蛛絲黏住那盒還沒決定要不要送出去就曝光的禮物，想轉移話題的彼得立刻自告奮勇出去買食物，即使他不知道這時間點還能吃什麼。

「別走，小子，那是要給我的嗎？」看那個樣子應該是放在書包裡一整天了吧？居然不好意思拿給他？明明有很多機會的啊？東尼不禁再次覺得彼得真的很有趣，有時強勢起來連他都有點震懾於對方的氣勢，但又會在一些地方羞澀如處，這會讓他忍不住想逗弄幾下。

誰叫他是糟糕的大人呢？

就見年輕人結巴了好一陣子後才輕輕點頭，像做錯事的小孩般，東尼認真覺得如果對方是狗的話，此時的耳朵跟尾巴肯定是垂下的，天，他可以想像那個畫面。

「拿來吧，即使外觀有點變形了還是能吃的吧？」東尼湊上前去握住扁掉的盒子，如果是外邊買的巧克力，感覺不需要那麼扭捏，應該是親手做的食物才會那麼緊張吧？

「彼得。」見對方遲遲不肯鬆手，東尼軟聲喊了對方的名，而後直接吻了上去，小狗被他嚇得雙手一放，巧克力果然手到擒來。

舔舔唇露出惡劣微笑的東尼開心的動手拆開包裝，在彼得喊出：「還是算了吧！」之前就塞了一顆有點融化的巧克力到嘴裡，唔，味道比他想像中的還好，這東西很能解飢啊……

「你親手做的嗎？這東西來得很是時候，謝了。」

面對一邊舔著手指一邊伸手摸他頭以示鼓勵的史塔克先生，彼得的臉瞬間爆紅，覺得擔心一整天的疑慮一掃而空，自己做出來的食物能得到嗜吃甜食的史塔克先生讚賞，再連續工作個幾小時也沒有問題！

被開心沖昏頭的彼得不知哪生來的膽直接親上對方，舌尖才剛舔到沾在紅唇上的巧克力醬時，自己的肚子卻不爭氣的發出咕嚕咕嚕的叫聲，太破壞氣氛了！臉更紅的彼得結巴的請被襲擊者當作沒聽到這段，史塔克先生則是哈哈哈發出爽朗的笑聲，一邊揉亂彼得的頭髮說：「年輕人有食慾是好事，抱歉讓你餓肚子陪我工作，我帶你去吃飯吧。」

「不要太貴的餐廳，披薩或便利商店就很夠了。」知道史塔克先生肯定要破費，小蟲立刻提出替代方案，卻不被對方所接受。

「我說啊，你都送我情人節巧克力了，也該讓我回禮，好嗎？」東尼請星期五訂了平時去的高級餐廳，這間店的老闆跟自己很熟，常跟東尼說晚上十二點以前，只要東尼需要，一通電話就能替他準備好位置跟餐點。

「你在我身邊就是最好的禮物了……」明明是一句很簡單的話，東尼卻像是被觸及到最疼痛的回憶般皺起雙眉，他伸手緊抱住這個曾經失去過的孩子，他比誰都還懂得「在身邊就是最好的禮物」代表什麼意思。

擅長壓抑情緒的東尼咳了幾聲，拍了拍彼得的肩膀要對方跟著來就是了，但彼得確定自己有聽到史塔克先生在離開時那陣細若蚊聲的覆議：「 **我也是。** 」

用完餐後到家已近午夜，小蟲因為已成年了所以喝了點酒，史塔克先生雖然喝得比他還多，但未見其露醉意，倒是回程時沒說什麼話，星期五自動駕駛的車搭起來很平穩，彼得一直偷看望著窗外看風景的史塔克先生，沉默的側臉看起來略有心事，這讓彼得非常在意，在返家當下就詢問史塔克先生是否有事未了，對方只是解開領帶表示沒什麼大不了，一邊要他早點睡，今天玩了半天、工作了半天，也累得夠嗆了。

彼得一個箭步上前從背後摟住年長的戀人，他不知道史塔克先生掛心什麼，也許這複雜的世界讓男人傷神太久，彼得總希望能替對方分憂解勞，只有一些也好，拜託了，史塔克先生。

東尼聞言拍了拍環住自己的手臂，一邊伸手往後撫摸彼得的臉頰，他說：「沒事的，孩子，我只是老了，容易想起一些過往的事，你替我做的夠多了，現在，給我一個晚安吻就夠了。」

「請再多依靠我一點，好嗎？」這份想要守護對方的心情，絕對不會亞於史塔克先生，彼得一邊親吻男人的側頸、那個從早上就發出好聞香味的地方，一邊說出請求。

「我真的沒……」彼得的吻是那樣輕柔，扣住自己的臂膀卻又微微收緊略顯強勢，唉……自己真不知拿這孩子怎麼辦，然後自己這個大人是怎麼當的？一直讓對方操心。

「好嗎？」打斷史塔克先生話語的彼得又詢問一次，語氣比方才更加堅定，已經不是央求的口吻了。

「孩子，你說了算。」敗下陣的東尼點了點頭，這很不像自己好勝的性格，但在面對彼得時，自己總是能退讓到不可思議的地步，人家都怎麼說這來著？寵溺？偏愛？

就在彼得開口回應前，東尼又補了一句：「你在我身邊，這樣就很好了。情人節……快樂。」

比起遊樂園時語帶戲謔的祝賀，此時的語氣更加正式認真，史塔克先生的後頸跟耳根都染上一層紅暈，覺得此等美景更勝一切的彼得再也忍不住，將男人轉過來狠狠的索吻，兩人唇舌交纏的同時也逐步往房間靠近，彼得因為過於緊張，雙手並用都還沒辦法順利的解完史塔克先生襯衫的釦子，倒是對方輕輕鬆鬆用單手就把彼得襯衫整排釦子解畢，游刃有餘的大人貼在他的唇邊輕笑：「別急，我不會跑掉。」

覺得又被小覷的彼得小報復性的捏了對方的乳頭，逼得受驚的史塔克先生顫了一下，往後退的同時被壓在牆上，彼得一隻腿卡入史塔克先生的雙腿間磨蹭，一邊伸手去探床頭櫃上的潤滑液。

「明明床就在旁邊，你確定不用嗎？」東尼覺得在孩子眼底燃燒的慾火可能會讓自己吃不消，他很願意負責，但也要顧慮一下他的年紀啊。

「放心，史塔克先生，等等不會讓你站到腿酸的，我保證。」隨著話語落下的同時，彼得的手指也探入男人的股間，他要求對方傾身靠在自己身上，這樣手指進出會比較方便。

東尼紅著一張老臉照做了，他環住彼得的頸子整個上半身貼在年輕人的胸膛，翹起的臀部使得彼得的指節推得更加裡面，他顫抖著輕聲喘息，每次被擴張的時候，他都希望讓星期五播點音樂蓋住那樣的水聲，然而彼得卻總是不願意讓他這麼做，理由是他會錯失史塔克先生身體細微的變化，而他不想弄痛珍貴的戀人，一點都不行。

聽了是很感動，但很恥啊！東尼將自己的臉埋在彼得的肩窩，希望能壓抑自己的呻吟，即使不是第一次做，他也不是什麼禁慾、六根清淨的人，但是大人還是有屬於大人的一點堅持。

彼得感覺史塔克先生的熱息全都吐在他的肌膚上，溼溼熱熱的，當他的手指隔著腸壁觸碰到前列腺時，男人甚至會輕咬他的肩膀，好可愛、好想要撲倒史塔克先生，但今天是情人節，他想給對方跟平常不太一樣的體驗，希望別再搞砸了……

感覺埋在體內的手指加快頂弄的速度，東尼感覺自己的雙腿微微發顫，在第二根手指也插入時，他忍不住開口表示自己想去床上，彼得則是說了好幾次拜託，希望史塔克先生再撐一下，他們等等會去床上的。

等手指悉數撤出時，東尼鬆了口氣以為終於可以躺下了，然而彼得卻把自己一條腿撈起來，他下意識環住彼得的肩頸，下一秒自己另外一條腿也騰空了，慢慢慢著，這個姿勢有點不妙啊！

「等一下，彼得、我很重的，拜託讓床做它該做的事……」他以前玩得兇的時候有嘗試過這麼做，但是用沒幾下他就放棄了，火車便當不是看起來那麼容易的，重點是他不想當被抬的那個啊！

「我會好好接住的，史塔克先生，請不用擔心，而且您一點也不重。」彼得反而覺得對方抬起來比想像中的輕盈，史塔克先生是不是又瘦了？雖然同樣都愛吃甜甜圈，怎麼哈皮跟史塔克先生的身材差這麼多？

火熱的龜頭不斷磨蹭著穴口，東尼還沒吐出更多替代方案時，就感覺腸壁一吋吋被撐開，東尼一開始還很沒情趣的想著人體構造剖面圖，但當男人的恥骨終於與自己的臀瓣貼合時，被深入到一個不可思議地步的東尼只覺大腦一片空白，好熱、好粗……而且有點脹。

被緊窒的熱穴夾得幾乎要失去理智，彼得費了很大的勁才忍住不要直接抓著史塔克先生的腰臀幹起來，對方的體溫好高，而且聞起來更香了，他輕輕喊了男人的名字，環住他的史塔克先生有些茫然的低呼了一聲彼得，得到回應的彼得心頭一顫，要對方摟好自己後便動了起來，一開始擺動的幅度不大，稍微抽出一點又插回去好讓史塔克先生能適應自己，彼得專心的聽著對方發出的細微呻吟，待男人的嗓音逐漸甜膩時才加快速度，他喜歡史塔克先生此時此刻只能依靠自己的模樣，雙腿緊緊夾著他的臂膀；雙手像溺水的人一樣死死攬著他的肩背，每當他撞擊到深處時，總是能逼出男人一絲哭腔，總是強勢的史塔克先生此時看上去是那樣脆弱，覺得自己被完全信賴的彼得越想越興奮，一邊喊著男人的名，一邊動得更快，他想表現得更好，讓先生刮目相看，這樣的初衷從未變過。

「唔、唔嗯！彼、彼得，啊哈！太、太深了……」東尼感覺自己被高高抬起，只剩碩大的龜頭卡在肛口時又狠狠被壓到底，這個姿勢讓他無法掙扎，只能無助的任由對方擺佈，頂到乙狀結腸時帶來的一絲疼痛讓他無意識收緊後穴，他軟聲要彼得慢點，然而後者像是受到鼓勵般更加往那塊區域頂撞，疼痛退去之後帶來的快感並不亞於直接刺激前列腺，而彼得每次拔出時都會順帶碾過精囊與前列腺；插入時又一直撞擊深處的乙狀結腸，被多方刺激逼得哭出來的東尼說了好幾次不行，卻始終都無法讓小子的動作慢下分毫。

「我不、我真的不行了，要射、要射出來了……嗚嗯！」大腿開始打顫的東尼泣不成聲，最後在彼得一個深深埋入之時仰頭哭喊，白色的濁液噴灑而出，弄髒彼此的胸膛與腹肌，而高潮中的小穴夾得更緊，攣顫的腸壁逼得彼得忍耐不住，抵著男人的結腸口射出熱液，這樣直接的刺激讓東尼瞪大眼睛卻說不出任何話，原已疲軟的陰莖前端又泌出大量透明液體。

一時間兩人喘息不已，東尼雖然全程都被抱著卻覺得異常疲勞，他開口用略微沙啞的嗓音請彼得把自己放下。

「史塔克先生，我們再這樣做一回好不好？」彼得說著就朝不遠處的落地窗邁進，還埋在男人體內的陰莖隨著走動時淺淺的抽插，引得東尼發出細小的呻吟，他捏住彼得的肩膀說自己真的累了，彼得聽話的把史塔克先生放到床上，他其實最喜歡這樣的體位，可以清楚看見史塔克先生的臉，還能好好接吻，他親吻男人的前額、鼻翼及嘴唇，像是虔誠的信徒般小心翼翼。

東尼則是直接伸手捧住彼得加深這個吻，年長的戀人三兩下就把彼得吻得頭暈腦脹，忍不住就這個姿勢又插了起來，東尼顫抖著承受卻沒拒絕，甚至將彼得摟得更近，兩人唇分之時都發出滿足的呻吟，彼得用鼻樑蹭著對方的，不斷說著：「我喜歡你、史塔克先生！最喜歡你了。」

面對彼得總是坦率且熱情的告白，承受撞擊的東尼斷斷續續的回應，但是彼得並不滿足簡短的「我也是」，像條纏人的小狗不斷反問史塔克先生也喜歡他嗎？即使他明知答案是什麼，卻還是想聽男人親口說出。

「…….我喜歡你，孩子、嗚！」被煩到受不了的東尼話才剛說完，就發出被冒犯的嗚咽，彼得似乎太過興奮，埋在他體內的陰莖直接脹大一圈，前列腺被反覆壓迫帶來的快感過於強烈，東尼哀求孩子再放慢一點，然而在床上的哭喊與求饒一向只會讓事情變得更糟，失控的彼得扣緊男人的腰臀瘋狂進出，想把史塔克先生那邊操成屬於自己的形狀，被吋吋拓開的內壁顫抖著分泌出更多腸液，連同前次射在穴內的精液裹在紫紅的陰莖上使得侵犯更為順利，過於密集的抽插在穴口擠出一圈綿密的白色奶沫，彼得的囊袋拍打在東尼的臀瓣上發出規律的啪啪作響。

覺得自己要被肏壞的東尼嗓子喊到都啞了，粗長的陰莖不斷在他體內搗弄，快感逼得他完全沒辦法思考，屁股被肏得又溼又熱，完全沒有被愛撫就勃起的陰莖脹得發疼，前端持續冒出透明的液體，他知道自己快去了，就在兇器狠狠撞擊到前列腺時，東尼的身子拱起形成一個漂亮的弧度，大量的透明黏液從馬眼湧出，被乾性高潮弄得頭皮發麻的東尼連講好幾次夠了，卻沒有被輕易放過，彼得忍住想射的欲望，集中火力撞擊精囊的部位，並且伸手與史塔克先生十指交扣，他想要看史塔克先生被自己插射的模樣，所以再一下下就好了。

此時就算說可以或不要，結果都是一樣的，東尼只求彼得快點射出來，接連不斷的快感真要逼瘋他，彼得一直喊著他的名字加快速度，感覺史塔克先生真的又要高潮了，包裹他的腸壁不斷收緊，體溫也似乎比方才更高了，射出來吧，史塔克先生，射出來。

最後真如彼得所願把史塔克先生插射的同時，自己也將熱液全數注入後者的體內，一邊顫抖一邊射精的東尼雙眼有些失去焦距，彼得不斷親吻他汗溼的臉頰，鬍渣弄得彼得有點癢，不過年輕人一點也不介意。

這下該滿意了吧？覺得隔天肯定腰酸背痛的東尼嘆了口氣，但他忘記一件事，每次彼得在拔出不久後又會性致勃勃的再來一次，結果等他回神時已被翻過身去，肚子下方還墊了一顆枕頭，彼得貼在他的耳邊道歉：「對不起，史塔克先生，但是你太美了……再一次就好。」

「等等、彼得……嗚！」

 

隔天癱軟的東尼默默想著下次應該先幫彼得口出來，免得遭殃的是自己，雖然就以往經驗來看，結果似乎都會變成這樣。

最糟糕的其實還是自己，因為東尼知道不論彼得幹了什麼事，最後他總是會原諒這個小子的。

東尼望著靠在自己懷裡睡得香甜的兇手，嘴角勾起一抹無奈的微笑，伸手撥開彼得散亂的瀏海，在額頭上輕輕落下一吻。

**只屬於他的小子。**

 

完

 

後記：

本篇出自[安價](https://www.plurk.com/p/n6lne9)，謝謝參與的小夥伴。

當作是情人節賀文囉，即使官方怎麼發刀， **同人永遠不死** ，是不能阻止我發糖的！

覺得彼得一直說再一下就好、再一次就好，根本就是葛優啊！再一口就好（爆笑）

但如果戀人是史塔克先生這麼具有魅力的人，不難想像幾口都難以滿足飢餓感啊！

很喜歡這對年下配對，被偏愛就有恃無恐的狼犬真是太棒了！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
